During the process of producing and harvesting hay it is common to condition stalky plant material such as alfalfa, clover, or the like, by crimping the stems. This cracks the stems and thereby reduces the time cut plant material remains in the field by increasing the rate at which moisture escapes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,313, issued May 1, 1984 in the name of Thomas Elliott et al, discloses a machine illustrative of the general principle of conditioning by crimping. Another example of prior art showing conditioning by crimping is U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,681, issued Sep. 5, 1989 in the name of Gilbert W. Linde et al, which discloses conditioning rolls that crimp and also reciprocate relative to each other to enhance the conditioning.
In addition to crushing or crimping, it is also well known that plant drying can be further enhanced by subjecting the crushed plants to additional conditioning that causes the plant stems to be severely crushed and/or fiberized. This very severe conditioning is commonly referred to as maceration. The various levels of conditioning to which plant materials are subjected has a direct affect on the drying rate. Another benefit of severe conditioning, i.e., maceration, is that studies have shown that macerated hay enhances digestibility. Maceration is also carried out as a precursor to juice expression from herbage, where industrially valuable products, such as enzymes or nutritional substances are then extracted from the plant juice.
An example of prior art apparatus for macerating plant material, such as forage crops, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,076, issued May 5, 1981 in the name of Gary W. Krutz, wherein a self propelled implement is disclosed. The crop material is macerated by a pair of opposing crushing rolls with differential peripheral speeds, after which it is conveyed to a press to form a mat that is discharged rearwardly onto the field over which the implement is being operated.
Another example of prior art apparatus for macerating plant material, also referred to as herbage, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,127, issued on Oct. 2, 1992 in the name of Richard G. Koegel et al ("'127 patent"), This patent, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides an extensive explanation of background material relating to severe conditioning. The '127 patent discloses an implement for processing herbage, such as forage crop material, by cutting standing crop, feeding the cut crop material to a pair of crushing rollers to initially crack the stems of the plants, and subsequently impacting the crushed forage crop material to provide additional fiberization.
The present invention contemplates an improvement over known methods.